The New Boy
by lillywolfgirl
Summary: Annabeth is just finishing school and is about to be on her way to camp when her dad has a surprise for her! Is it good or bad and will it effect her life forever? Meanwhile a new boy is coming to Camp Half-Blood and everybody is excited. What will happen THIS summer at Camp Half-Blood? Plz R&R im not good @ summerys and easy w the comments plz! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I sit up in bed with the covers pulled over my head holding my flashlight on my shoulder and book in front of me. I hear a knock on my door and before I can turn off my flashlight my dad walks in.

"Aww Annie! Come on! Go to bed already! It's almost midnight! You need some rest for the last week of school tomorrow. We don't want to fall asleep during architecture now do we?" he says giving me a funny look. I giggle and put my stuff on my bedside table. He always knows exactly what to say.

"Fine. I just want to get ahead a lesson thats all." I say innocently. I pull the covers up to my chest and turn on my side facing the door where my dad stands. He comes over and brushes the hair over my face and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight pumpkin." he whispers.

"Night dad." I say. He smiles and walks out cracking the door behind him. I try to go to sleep but I just can't. I'm too excited. I am going to Camp Half-Blood in less than a week! I can't wait to see Grover and Chiron and my brothers and sisters and Luke...Oh I really can't wait to see Luke... I love how his hair falls over his forehead and how he is the best looking guy since he has been there the longest and has had more experience in sword and combat fighting than anyone-even me. Eventually I fall asleep dreaming a sweet dream about him when I am rudely interrupted by my sounding alarm clock.-.- But I get up and start my usual routine: get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, dry my hair and put it in a pony tail, and eat breakfast. Then I go out and wait for the bus.

"Hey ugly!" said a voice. It was my least favorite person ever: _Drew. UUggghhhh!_

"What do you want Drew?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I want you to back off Luke. Got it? 'Cause he's mine." she said chewing her gum and twisting her hair.

"Who said that?" I ask.

"Me. That's who." she said.

"Oh ok I just thought that was his decision of who he spends all eternity in the Underworld with..." I said smartly.

"Just stay out of my way loser." she said as the bus pulled up. She gets on and sits with her friends talking about makeup and crap, while me on the other hand sit with my new brother who was claimed this winter break at camp, telling him all about achitecture and we discussed what kind of owl we would have and stuff. Finally the bus pulls up and we get off and go to our lockers. When I get to first period I find out by one of my friends from camp that there's going to be a new boy.

"Cool whats his name? Or does anyone know yet?" I ask curiously.

"Perseus Jackson. I don't think he goes here or not... but if he's cute make sure you get to him before Drew!" she warned.

"Hah! Don't worry she can have him! I'm all for Luke thank you very much." I say sitting back in my chair crossing my arms. When the last bell of the day rings we all go to the 8th grade hall to our lockers and get our stuff then finally leave.

But when I get home there is a shocking surprise waiting for me...

**sorry it's a cliffhanger but i couldn't think of anything else to writeXD haha sooooooooo plz R&R(read and review) this one of my first stories so go easy w/ the comments and im not the best speller in the world so dont judge me for that annnndd ill TRY to update regularly but i still got school hw sooo i cant promise anything! lov yall!(nh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) sorry but I'm gonna go ahead and skip to it's friday. it'll go better for what i have in mind for this chapter. thx**

**Annabeth's POV**

When I get home Dad is sitting on the couch looking excited and antsy. Gods I hope he's not planning to take me somewhere random.

"Heeeyyyy Annie! Guess _what_!" he says jumping off the couch and doing a little dance toward me. _wtc is wrong with him?_

"Umm I don't know?... Whaaatt?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, you know how you said you were kind of lonely when I'm not home after you get here from school in the afternoons sometimes?" he said almost jumping out of his shoes.

"Umm Dad? I think you've lost it because I have never said that." I say feeling his forehead for a tempreature. Man he is really freaking out now! Now I'm getting worried...

"Weeeell I got you something to help! And I talked to Chiron about it and he said he wouldn't mind if you brought her to camp! He said the camp needed some excitement anyway..." he trailed off turning around and walking to his room. _What the crap is he _talking_ about?! _He comes out with a box with holes in the sides. I heard some rustling inside it and started mentally trying to guess what was in it.

"Well? Are you going to open it or am I going to stand here all day untill my arms cramp up?" my dad asked snapping me back to reality.

"Oh. Haha sorry," I took the box from him and untied the bow wrapped arond it and took off the lid. Inside was a little bundle of grey fur with bright, ice-blue eyes. It had white paws, white-tipped tail, and around her eyes were white too, other than that she was a brilliant shade of grey. I took her out and held her up to my face. She was softer than cotton. She licked my nose and nuzzled my face, making me laugh.

"Dad! She's wonderful! Thank you soooooo much! What's her name?" I ask putting down the puppy letting her sniff around.

"I thought you could name her." he offered.

"Wow thanks Dad!" I said gratefully. What would I do without this goofball around? I think of names for her. I try to think of some that match her personality.

"Carson..." I whispered. "Yeah! Carson! Come here girl!" I say squatting down patting my thighs. She comes bounding over and hops up in my lap and sits. She looks up expectantly as if waiting for me to tell her to do something.

"I think she likes you!" said my dad.

"Yeah..." I whisper. I stroke her and scratch her behind the ears making her leg shake. Dad and I cracked up laughing and she wagged her tail. When I finally caught my breath I asked Dad a question.

"What breed is she?" I say.

"Ooohhh uuhhhuuummm shes a uuhhh... wojdlfj..." he mumbled the last part so I couldn't understand him.

"A _what_?" I ask.

"A wolf!" he says.

"_What?! _That's illigal! We can't keep her here!" I started freaking out now. I didn't want to give her up.

"Well listen for a minute before you start freaking out. That's why I called Chiron, to see if we could keep her at Camp Half-Blood? What do you think?' I was _totally_ keeping her with my few brothers and sisters at the Athena Cabin who stay year-round.

"Only if my brothers and sisters keep her in our cabin!" I say.

"I told him and he said that was fine." he says calmly. I start to relax a little. I still couldn't imagine how Dad had actually gotten a wolf! I sit on the floor and play with Carson some more. Dad goes and gets the newspaper from the table and starts to read it on the couch.

"Dad?" I say after a while.

"Hmm?" he says.

"Can Carson sleep with me tonight?" I ask. He smiles the says, " I guess that would be fine."

"Thanks!" Can I take her to show Luke?" Dad doesn't know I like Luke but I'm always at his house watchin a movie or just hanging out. Or vise versa.

"Okay. Just take this leash and collar." he gets up and grabs a leash and collar from a Pet Smart bag. The collar was a light blue with little paw prints and the tag was a bone with my cell number on it. The leash was just a regular black leash.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be home by 7:30ish ok?" I say.

"Ok but take your phone in case." he hands it to me and I stuff it in my pocket.

When I get to Lukes house he is playing football in his front yard with his friend Travis.

"Hey Luke!" I yell over the loud music playing. He looks up and smiles. He gets up and turns off the music.

"Sup Annabeth? Whoa! Who's puppy?" he says bending down to pet Carson. Travis walks over and bends down too.

"She's mine! Isn't she just adorable!" I say excitedly.

"Holy crap Annabeth! Really? What's her name?" said Travis.

"Carson. Isn't she somethin'?" I say.

"Wow she's beautiful! And really sweet." said Luke while she licks his fingers. She seemed to take well to Luke, but Travis on the other hand she seemed weary about. I don't blame her, Travis and his brother Connor are just mean sometimes with all the pranks the play on ther cabins.

"Thanks! She's coming to camp too!" I say excitedly.

"Chiron's letting you?! Wow! A new kid, a new pup, what else?" says Travis.

"Yea! Do yall no who the new kid is yet?" asks Luke.

"His names Perseus Jackson but thats all I know..." I say.

"Ah... well I have to go guys, sorry." says Travis.

"Bye!" Luke and I say at the same time.

"Jinx!" I say pointing at him.

"What ever..." he says smiling.

"So what do ya wanna do?" I ask.

"I want you to get that mutt out of here!" says a voice behind me. And low and behold-_Drew_. Will this chic just leave me alone?! I mean dang!

"Really Drew?" I say in an exasperated tone.

"She's just jealous." Luke whispers in my ear.

"Yes. Really. Now get outta here Ugly!" she says.

"You know Drew if you keep telling people what to do like your the boss of everything you're not going to get far in life." I say.

"And if you ever expect to find "love" in this world you can scram." she coounteered.

"Hey! Stop it guys! This is stupid! Just cut it out!" Luke yells over Drew and I yelling at each other.

"Yeah well if you were so popular why don't you have any real friends?!"

"You call that a hairstyle?! More like an insult to horses!"

"You can't even remember your first boyfriend you've cheated on so many!"

"You never had any so who's talkin' now?!"

"Yeah cuz they're all stupid cheating b*******!" even Carson was snarling and barking at Drew at this point.

"GUYS! CUT! IT! OOUUUUTTT!" he yells at the top of his lungs and we glare at each other, inches away.  
"_What _is _wrong _with you two?!" he says, looking at us with bewilderment.

"_She_ wont stop following me around judging me about _who I am_ and I am _SICK of it!" _I say.

"Oh yea?! Well get a better personality! And _she_ wont stop annoying me-!"

"_DOING WHAT?! You're the one following me around!"_

"You're being...-_you!"_ she says. I don't even know how to respond to that statement! She wouldn't know me if I punched her in the face!-which is what I'm about to do... Luke sees this and grabs my arm and yanks me back and stands between us.

"You!-" he points at Drew"-are leaving! Go home and stay away from Annabeth! And me at that!" he says.

"But-Luke! We're _perfect_ for each other!" geez does anybody else wanna punch this chics guts out?

"Get away from me!" he yells. He grabs my hand and drags me inside. She kicks a rock and it hits Carson. I let the leash go and carson runs at her, snarling. She bites Drew's ankle and trips Drew, making her fall in the mud._ Score! Good girl Carson!_

"Carson! Come here!" I call. She comes bounding towards me, leaving Drew cursing in Greek.

"This isn't over daughter of Athena!" she yells. _Ugh get a life!_

"Gods I wanna ppunch her _so BAD_!" I say, sitting on his bed.

"Don't let her get to you like that. She's just jealous." he says sitting beside me.

"Of _what?!"_ I say.

"Of you I guess... Because you have a dog and she doesn't... Because she wants me but you're always here... I don't know! She's... _Drew..._" he said. He's got a point.

"Still... Oh and she came up to me at the bus stop this morning and said 'Back off Luke! He's mine!'" I say in a mimicking tone.

"Haha niiice and EEWWW!" he says with a disgusted look."If there is one thing I don't want-it's her- if theres one thing I _do_ want...-it's you..." I look at him confused. But inside I'm thinking_ Yes? Yes?_

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I meeeaaan will you go out with me?" he says. I am mentally jumping up and down and punching the air. Instead, I just give him a hug. He hugs me back, but when we break away he does what I least expect: he leans in and kisses me! _Yes!_ It was pleasurable... I started to kiss back but Carson hopped on the bed and hit our jaws. _Gods Carson that hurt!_

"Um OW!" I say.

"Haha nice Carson! But what a way to ruin our first kiss huh?" he says.

"Yeah but it was great." I say. "Hey when are your parents comin' home tonight?" I ask.

"Oh they're stayin' at a hotel tonight, they're in Colorado for the weekend visiting some friends." he said.

"Oh cool?" I say. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from my dad; it read:

_To: Annabeth_

_From: Dad  
_

_Hey Annie tonight I have to go back to work to finish some paperwork, can you see if you can stay with one of your friends tonight? Thanks! Love you! I'm locking the door but you know where the extra key is if you need anything.  
_

"Who was it?" asked Luke.

"Dad. I have to stay with a friend tonight 'cause he has to go back to work again. Ugh! Everyone I know is going somewhere!" I say, considering it was Friday all of my friends were doing something. -.-

"Weeeeeell you could stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch?" he offers.

"Like Dad would say yes to that, 'Hey Dad I'm gonna stay over at my boyfriends tonight! Thanks!'" I look at him as if saying _He's tooootally gonna say yes._

"Well you could leave out the boyfriend part and just tell him to drop your stuff off for when you do sleep over at your friends! You don't have to say whose!" he says. I have to admit, he is smart.

"Fine! I'll just tell him to drop off my toothbrush and clothes for tomorrow..." I say as I txt my dad.

"He said ok." I tell him when I get a response.

"Sooo you're not sleeping on the couch. I will." I say.

"No way man! I am! I don't want my girlfriend sleeping on the _couch_!" he said defiantly.

"No you're sleeping in this bed tonight." I say crossing my arms.

"Nope." he picks me up and throws me back down on the bed and hovers over me. He leans down and kisses me again, this time he licks my bottom lip and I let him in. His tongue is all over my mouth and we finally break apart for air. He just lays down beside me on his side facing me, propped up on his elbow. We heard a knock at the door and we got up to answer it. It was my dad with a bag of clothes and my toothbrush.

"Bye. Have a fun night with your friend! And I just went ahead and put the key in your bag ok? Oh and I put your phone charger in there too." he said.

"Ok. Thanks Dad. Bye." I give him a hug and take the bag. I wave as he drives away and close the door behind me.

"Well? What do you want to do now?" Luke asks.

"I don't know..." I say. Carson starts whimpering at the door. "Hey! Wanna take Carson to the park?" I add.

"Yea! I'll get my jacket hold on..." he says walking to his room. He soon apears back through the door way in a brown jacket.

"I'm ready when you are me'lady." he says holding the door open.

"Ok, hold on, Carson! Come here girl!" I grab the free end of her leash and we head off the the park. At the park we pass by a few dogs on the trail but Carson loved the dog-less woodsy trail, and I don't blame her. Luke walked be side me holding my other hand that wasn't holding the leash. Then I ask him a question that's been on my mind...

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea?" he said.

"How come you asked _me_ out? Why not someone else?" I looked at him.

"Because you the only one that I can tell anything to. And you're my best friend. And you're smart and pretty, aaaaannddd yeeaahhh..." he looked into my eyes and smiled. "And your eyes... Your eyes are so unique... and have this mystery about them..." I look down and try to keep from blushing. I stand on my tiptoes and peck him on the lips.

"Well thanks _Luke__!"_ said someone coming behind a corner. It was Connor.

"Yo? What happened to _I aint dating anyone as long as I live!_?" he asked bewildered.

"Haha! Annabeth happened!" he said nonchalantly.

"Ugh! You are so predictable!" Connor says. I can tell he's getting ticked-fast.

"Predictable?! How so? About liking Annabeth?! At least I had the nerve to ask her out! Unlike you and whats-her-face!" he was getting ticked too. This was about to turn into a fist fight unless I do something...

"Hey guys! Just calm down!" I say. But Luke just pushes me aside and steps toward Connor. "HEY!" I yell. In fact it echoed through the woods faintly.

"What do _you_ want?!" said Connor.

"I want yall to SHUT UP!" I say sternly.

"You just stay outta this!" said Luke.

"You can't make me!" I say, my voice gradually getting louder.

"Oh yea?! Then watch me!" he starts coming at me a fist drawn back. I back up until I hit a tree. He pins me to the tree and pulls back. I duck just in time and run for it.

"Call me when you see Luke again!" I yell. I run all the way to his house and go inside to get my stuff and lock the door. I run to my house and unlock the door, go in turn around and lock it again. I slide down and start balling. I cry till it'd dark and after. _How could he do this to me? He used to be so nice until then! What happened to the old Luke?_ My phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked who it was. It was a text from Luke. It read:

_To: Annabeth_

_From: Luke  
_

_I will find you Annabeth Chase. You will pay.  
_

"What?!" I whisper. I can't stay here. I have to leave... But to where? _Camp!_ I got my bother's cell number and called him when I got upstairs to my room. I started packing and held the phone with my shoulder. He answered. _ Thank Gods._

"Hello?"

"Hey bro what's up?" I say trying to steady my voice.

"Annabeth? Are you-crying?!" he asked bewildered.

"No! - Well kinda.. But that's not the point! Luke's after me and I'm going to camp tonight. Care to join me? I'd be better with someone to help." I offer.

"Sure but I'm not ready. I'm here alone too..."

"Cool. Ok I'm packing so I'm gonna come pick you up in about... eehh.. 20 minutes? So you better pack! Oh and before I forget are you allergic to dogs?" I ask.

"Nooo whyyy?" he says.

"You'll see."

"Umm ok? Bye."

"Bye." we hang up and I finish packing my favorite stuff into a backpack. Owl shirt, shorts, grey longsleeve, jeans, collar & leash for Carson, and other stuff. I leave my phone here just in case. But I grab my wallet with my drachmas in it. I go downstairs and grab a sandwich and eat it, then I alost forgot. I go back upstairs(still eating my sandwich) to get my bronze knife from my bedside table. I gallop down the stairs and grab my back pack and head out the back door. Carson stays close the whole trip. When we finally get there I knock on the back door. He opens it and I rush in with Carson at my heels.

"Whoa! She's beautiful!" he exclaims.

"Yea. Her name's Carson. So? You ready?"

"Yeap! So where we goin'?"

"Camp! Duh! Haha just kidding! But yeah camp. So come on. And try to blend in." I give him a look that clearly says _or else I'l hurt you._

"Haha ok ok!" we finally get to town square and get in a taxi. He drives us part of the way but we have to walk the rest of the way. We finally make it to the top of the hill in Camp Half-Blood borders. We're all panting(yes even Carson).

"Well It's about time!" said Chiron.

"Hey Chiron." I said out of breath, bent over with my hands on my knees, with my ponytail on my shoulder.

"Haha Come on! You're both just in time to meet the new boy!" he said. "He should be coming any minute..." he said looking over us.

"Luke here?" I ask.

"No. Have'nt seen him." he said.

"Thank the gods." I sighed with releif.

"Why? Something happen?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah! I'll say! He tried to _punch me!" _I said.

"Oh! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" said Jason, my bro.

"Well sooorry! I was too busy trying to get us here safely!" I countered.

"Fine what ever..." he said with sarcasm. I roll my eyes.

"Okaay well I've already had dinner so I'm just going to take a shower a go to bed..." I say as I walk past the two. When I get out of the shower and lay down I'm out.

**sorry this 1 took a little longer to upload but I have been very busy and haven't had all the time in the world but here it is! Hope ya like it and next chapter percy comes to camp! thx 4 the reviews! lov yall(nh)!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder vigorously. It was Jason.

"Come on sleepy head! You're going to miss breakfast!" he said opening the window, letting in a cool breeze.

"Mmmm... That breeze feels good..." I say. He walks over to the door and leans on the doorframe.

"Yup. So, you getting up or am I going to have to get out the water bucket?" he says. I give him a look and get out of bed. I grab a camp t-shirt and some jeans and go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out I blow dry my hair partially and let the rest air-dry into my usual blonde curls. I walk out to the breakfast table, give my offerings to Athena, then sit down amd eat, listening to the morning gossip from the Aphridite kids.

Chiron walks to the front and makes and anouncement.

"Okay everybody! As you all know by now, the new boy is coming today, so don't smothering him with questions-or any _other_ greetings..." he looked at the Aphrodite table as he said that. The girls looked down, dissapointed.

"As I was saying, he will be claimed tonight, hopefully, and when he does, try not to scream and yell and cheer too loudly, please. We don't want to freak him out." he said, this time looking at the Stoll brothers. Now it was their tun to look sullen.

"Ah! Perseus!" said Chiron trotting over to the entrance by the old tree. A boy was walking cautiously toward the advanceing centar. I know exactly how he feels, ahh just that moment of, _What the crap is up with that horse?!_ He had messy jet black hair and when I got up closer I noticed his eyes. Oh his _eyes!_ They were goreous! Like an oncoming hurricane, they had that misty sea-green texture, if you know what I mean.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth." I greeted, I held out my hand. He shook my hand and said,

"Hi, I'm Percy..." he said kinda quietly.

"So when did you figure out you were a demi-god?" I ask walking with him, leading the way to the tables.

"Oh umm I don't know sometime a few weeks ago, one of my subs turned into this big bat thing and half screached half growld at me about some lightning bolt? What the crap?" he said looking at me as we walked.

"Mhmm. Yea I know... Oh and don't be all too freaked out about Chiron-the centar-he's supposed to be like that." I answered his expression.

"Ah. Okay 'cause at first I was like wait. Huh? haha." he laughed lightly. His smile was just...Amazing. He was cute. At least _he_ doesn't threaten me like Luke did the first time I met him...

"So this is where all of the demi-gods eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Over there is where all of the cabins are." I pointed to the half-circle of cabins. When I turn back around there was a glowing sea green trident over his head. I stare at him with disbelief. _No way is he the son of Posieden! One of the big three! Not possable!_

"What?" he said. I was gawking at him now.

"Chiron! Look!" I yelled across the pavillion.

"Whoa..." the whole pavillion echoed at once. He looked so confused. I turned to the Aphrodite cabin and signaled for a mirror. Somebody tossed me on and I opened it and turned it around so Percy could see himself.

"Holy crap! Is that _normal?!"_ he said in disbelief. I don't think he was enjoying being stared at all that much either.

"Yes. Yes it is." I say in a calm tone trying to supress a laugh.

"I'm serious!" he said. I think he was really starting to freak out.

"I am too! Now shut up and calm down or I will hit you upside the head." I threaten, making myself get a serious face.

"There you are!" said a voice behind me. I turn around and low-and-behold, _Luke._

"What do you want scum-bag?" I say with discust.

"Oh come on hun. You know you'll forgive me sometime or another." he says. _Hah! You had your chance and almost knocked me out!_

"Oh, yes. I will _definately_ forgive you_ after you almost punched me in the face!"_ My voice had risen into a yell now and I shoved him aside and tried to walk past, but he caught my waist and kissed me on the lips. I shoved him away and punched _him_ in the nose.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I stomp on his foot on my way back to my cabin. I slam the door so hard I heard it echo throughout the woods behind our cabins. I heard the rustle of uncomfort in the pavillian. Everyone knows not to get on my bad side and Luke well, I think you can guess where he is. There was a knock on my door a little while later. I was pacing trying to cool off.

"_WHAT?!"_ I say louder than I had origanally meant to.

"Umm it's Percy...can I come in?" he asks hesitantly. I walk over and unlock the door and let him in and shut it behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine." I say sternly.

"Okay... well, I brought you some water?" he handed me a bottled water and I took it and squeezed it so hard, the top popped off and water squirted everywhere. We both jumped to our feet and I dropped the bottle. Great. Now we were soaked.

"Ugghhh! Sorry." I said.

"Haha don't worry about it! It's fine." he said laughing. I smiled a little and went to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean up the mess, anndd there wasn't any-.- _Crap I forgot it was laundry day too! ugh!_

"Okay ummm Oh yea!" I say to myself. I go to my dirty clothes and pull out a shirt that had a long tear in it from sword practice. The scratch was still on my left side from my ribs to my hip. I took the shirt and spread it across the puddle of water on the floor.

"What happened?!" he said looking at the shirt.

"Oh I just got a small cut from sword practice. It's nothing." I say.

"Haha small cut! That's good! Now are you okay?! That seems like it'd be deep!" he said in worry. Wow Luke never worried like _this!_

"It's nothing" I say quietly.

"Show me Annabeth. I need to know if you really are okay and not just saying that." he said. I looked into his eyes and I saw worry, sadness, and compassion. So I lifted up the left side of my shirt and revealed the large, deep scar from this morning.

"It's nothing." I said leaning over and drying up the water.

"Annsbeth! It's not nothing! It looks deep! You could have an injured artery or worse!" he said. _Okaaayyy sooo nicer, cute, sweet, and caring. Oh and the complete opposite of Luke!_

"I. Am. Fine." I say looking into his eyes. If he hadn't of said anything I would have stayed mesmerized by them.

"Annabeth! Snap out of it! You are just being unreasonable. And stubborn too." he said.

"Haha thanks! It's one of my specialties!" I say laughing and just shrug my shoulders.

"Haha. Niiiiicce." he leans down and helps to dry up the mess, bringing us closer than I would have preferred. This is crazy! First Luke asks me out then he tries to punch me! Now the new kid is sucking up to me! What did I miss?!

"So, umm, where'd you come from?" he asks.

"I ran away when I was little. Luke and this girl Thalia picked me up. I tried to fight them off but he was igger than me and beat me in the battle. He practically said 'Join us or die' of course I didn't understand then, but now I think it was a foolish idea. What about you?" I answer casually. I lean back against my bunk and listen.

"Ah, nothing much. Just I found out my best friend is a satyr and my teacher is a centar and that I'm a demi-god. Yeah I've had the least complicated day _ever!"_ he says with laughing sarcasm.

"Hahaha! Wow! I bet. Oh maaaann!" I complain.

"What?" he says looking confused.

"I'm bored. We don't have to train on the weekends either." I say frowning.

"You could show me around some more?" he offers.

"Yeah I guess. And on the way out I'll pour the rest of the water on Luke!" I say jumping up excitedly.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking- what happened between you two?" he asks looking weary.

"Oh nothing much. Just he asked me out the like 30 mins later he tries to pin me to a tree and punch my face." I try to hide the quiver in my voice. I put my weight on one foot and put my hands on my hips.

"What?! Thats-He-Who does he think he is?! You don't ask someone out then try to punch 'em!" he says jumping up too.

"Like I said earlier- he's a pervert if he thinks he can do that when I broke up with him _yesterday_." I say walking out of the cabin. He walks by me all the way to Luke's cabin then waits outside while I go in. I lean in the doorway and act like I'm studying my nails.

"Sooo where's Luuuuke?" I ask, you can tell by the tone in my voice that I'm about to do something bad. They all point to his bunk without saying a word, and a look of terror on therir eyes.

"Thanks." I walk over and stand there until he acknowledges me.

"Aahhh Annie! Finally come crawling back have you?" he asks. Man this guy thinks he's irresistible! Ugh!

"Kind of. I have a surprise for you!" I can tell the other campers were grimacing. I had filled the water bottle up on the way and held it behind my back to where everybody _but_ him could see it. I showed him the bottle.

"Oh! A water bottle you're so sweet!" he reached for the bottle. I held it higher.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want some? Here..." I tip the bottle on his head and stride out of the cabin.

"How'd he take it?" asks Percy.

"Hahaha! Great!" I look back and here him cursing in ancient Greek. Percy tries to suppress a laugh but starts cracking up. We head over to the beach and sit on the sand dunes, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Hey look at that!" we turned around to see who said that.

"Connor! Come here!" Travis yells. Connor runs up to him.

"Whaatt?" Connor complains.

"Annabeth and Percy sittin' in a tree!" he chants.

"Ugh! Not _that__!_" I complain. Connor on the other hand starts laughing. I get up and act like I' going toward them; they run off. I sit back down, satisfied.

"Huh. Got a reputation I'm guessing?" he says.

"Mmmhhhmm." I say.

"Nice. Oh wanna see something cool?" he asks looking at me.

"Sure! What is it?" he walks toward the pier and I follow.

"Okay stand here." he positions me in front of him at the edge of the pier. He pushes me in and I tumble forward into the, surprisingly warm water. But it was the summer and the sun would heat it up.

"Hey!" I say when I come back to the surface.

"Haha!" he gets a run and jump and does a cannon ball beside me, splashing me even more. Something grabs my ankle and pulls me under. I hadn't had time to get a good breath of air, and I was squirming and kicking whatever had my leg. I ran out of air fast and started to panic. It let go of me and there was an air bubble around us. I am breathing heavily and turn around and there is percy, standing there smiling like an idiot!

"Give me a warning would you?!" I say out of breath still.

"Sorry. But what do you think?" he says gesturing to the bubble.

"It's amazing..." I trail off and see a great white swimming my way. I'm frozen in fear. It's gaining speed and Percy just glares at it when he turns around and the shark turns around and speeds off. I look at him in disbelief.

"Okay... umm so besides that what do you think?" he asks.

"Hah it really is amazing." I say walking around. He catches my arm and I look at him for an explination.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, his eyes had a pleading look about them.

"Yes... Why?" I ask.

"Well, there's this girl I saw in the pavillion this morning and I want to ask her out. I have no idea what she will think of me though..." he trails off looking at me for an answer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"I can't say." he answers.

"Okaayy? Then how am I supposed to help?" I ask.

"Well, How do I ask her?" he says. I can tell he feels desprate.

"Umm well, every girl is different I guess, if it's an Aphrodite girl then do something fancy, like on the beach. If it's someone else, we don't have high standards at all. Just make sure they're not already dating somebody. That is crucial." I say laying down on the floor of the bubble. He lays down too. We both stare at the morphed sky through the top of the water.

"Okay. So what about you and that jerk Luke? You're not with him anymore are you?" I look at him for a moment with confusion. Then just settle with he just changed topic.

"Yeahhh I don't want anything to do with him anymore." I say frowning.

"Yeah... Can I ask you something else?" he says looking at me this time.

"Yeah what's up?" I say.

"Umm... Heh, weell funny story... uuhhuumm,.. will you go out with me?" I am shocked. I thought he meant he _saw_ a girl! Not me! I'm just _that girl!_ Not anything appealing!

"Oh umm... M-me? But I'm a nobody! I'm just-"

"Smart, beautiful, the only girl I know that doesn't complain when she frickin' _steps_ in mud!" he interrupts. I sit there in shock. He just _couldn't_ be talking about me! Ugh! Great now I'm sounding like a stupid Aphrodite girl!

"I-...I don't know what to say..." I trail off, I'm being stupid! It's a freaking yes or no question Annabeth!

"Is it too sudden? It is isn't it? Dang I knew I should've waited!" I'm pretty sure he was mentally slapping himself so I just let it slip:

"Yes!" The word was already out before I could process what I had said.

"What?" he looked stunned that I had actually said yes. I think I'm blushing too...CRAP!

"_Yes!" _I answer giggling at his expression. Now it was his turn to look taken aback. He quickly changed his expression to a light smile.

"Can you dance?" now _that_ caught me off guard than the previous question.

"Umm... I don't know... I've never tried but I'm pretty sure I'd suck like crap if I did..." I answered doubtfully.

"Well? How would you know if you've never tried then?" he said stepping forward, taking one of my hands then put his other on my hip. I've tried to take dance class but ditched because it was just too...awkward I guess you could say...

"You're going to be great. Just follow my lead..." he said stepping forward with one foot. I followed his example and stepped back too. We did this for a while then he spun me in, then out and back in. He let me go after that. He was good, and patient.

"You're very light on your feet. Are you sure you've never danced?" he asked. Light on my feet huh? Haha yeah right!

"Umm... Let me think.. I think I was in, like, 3rd grade? I don't know, but it was somewhere around there I took a dance class but I ditched because I didn't like it." I said sitting back down again. He sat beside me and nodded.

"What about you? Where'd you learn to dance?" I ask trying to change the subject off of me.

"Well, long story short, I was in a play and I had to do a dance number in one of the scenes. At first I hated it, then as practice progressed I learned to respect the art. I looked into the dance schools close by and got in. Now I've got a scholarship." he said shrugging.

"Wow! That's great!" I said enthusiastically. But I'm pretty sure he could tell I didn't really care, because he laughed at my attempt.

"That noticable?" I ask.

"Yeah!" he laughed. Wow. Nice. I made a face of dissapointment and depression and he just laughed even more. I started laughing at him now be cause he was rolling on the floor of the bubble now. It was quit funny considering his face now resembled a tomato. We went back up once his face went back to the color it's _supposed_ to be. He went out first, then threw a rock in when nobody was looking. We acted like we had just come back from a walk on the other side of the beach and sat down on the sand dune we had before he pushed me in the water. I heard someone come up behind us and knew it was the Stoll brothers.

"Touch me I kill you both." I said in a calm, yet threatining, tone. I heard them stop, then run away. We turn around and they're already at the pavillion.

"How-?"

"You can always tell when you've known them for as long as I have." I say with a devilish grin. He just laughs.

"yeahhhh..." I sigh. I scoot down and lay back against the sand dune. He does the same and puts and arm around my shoulders.

"I thought you ran away!" said a voice. I turn around and find Drew looking cross.

"Will you ever stop following me?!" I said annoyed.

"No! You know why?" she asked, equally annoyed.

"Because you have nothing else to do but harass me?" I challenged. She glared at me.

"No! Because I'm trying to ruin your life." she concluded.

"Then why follow me around 24/7?" I asked confused.

"Like I said, to get you out of my life. So, I'm going to ruin yours." she said proudly.

"Okaayyy? Aaannnddd?" I ask.

"Oh delicate child, you don't get!" she said exasperated. I stand up and wipe the sand off my butt and put my hands on my hips.

"And neither do you! I'm trying to _avoid _you! Not keep running into you and your "friends"!" I say.

"They _are_ my friends! But you wouldn't get it now would you? Not having any friends and sitting in the back of the class reading ahead is just stupid! You need friends and you're in the back reading a stupid book!" she said. I was mad, exasperated, and stressed. She is really pushing the limit here.

"At least I actually _do_ my homework and don't just ask my mom to do it! Or do you just pout and she does it because you're pouting?" I challenge. People were gathered around the top of the sand dunes now, watching the argument.

"At least I _have_ a mom!" she shot back. Okay. That was it. I lunged at her but the Stoll brothers _and_ Percy had to hold me back. I tried to step on their feet to let me go but Beckendorf got into it and held me back to. No chance against him. But I still tried. She was standing there smirking with her hands on her hips. I finally kicked someone where no boy should be kicked and he let go. I think it was Beckendorf because it was much easier to get there. I managed to elbow someone in the face and _they_ let go. Before the others got hurt they backed off. I lunged and Chiron grabbed the collar of my T-shirt. I stopped struggling and crossed my arms. Man If looks could kill she'd be dust!

"_What_ is going _on?!"_ Chiron demanded.

"Drew and Annabeth were arguing and Drew set off Annabeth and she tried to get at her!" said someone in the crowd. I shot them a death glare and they all recoiled.

"Drew? What did you _say?!_" everyone knows I can't be set off easily. But when it comes to Drew, my patients is thin.

"I just said at least I have a mom." she said innocently.

"Annabeth? You could've handled it some other way, you do know that?" he asked.

"No! She's always sucking up to you for moments like this!" I almost yell at him, gesturing in her direction.

"Now I beg to differ-." she starts.

"CAN IT!" I yell. There were some oooooohhhh buuurrrnn!'s in the crowd.

"Hey!" Chiron yelled over the chaos in the crowd. I saw Percy looking sorrowful and turned to leave to his cabin. I had just disappointed my boyfriend. I sigh and turn to leave down the beach. Chiron didn't object either. Drew caught up with me.

"Something you want to say ugly?" she tested me.

"Yes actually. STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT!" I yell.

"Ugh!" is all she says then stomps off. I run. Not looking back. I go to my hiding spot that nobody knows about but me. It's a little opening in the rock by the edge of the beach. I sit there and let the tears fall. I take out my loose ponytail and tuck my knees up to my chest. I sob until past dark. When I am passing through the pavilion I hear laughter from the Aphrodite cabin. But I see a sad figure sitting in the window sill. I knew her. She went to my school but we never talked. From what I've heard, she's sweet. The total _opposite_ of Drew. She saw me and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled weakly and turned to go to my cabin. Everyone was still up and choking around, until I was in the doorway that is. I walked, hands in my jacket pockets and chin held high, to my bunk. I grabbed a random book and read.

"Hey? Annie?" Jason asked, walking over timidly. The only one's I wanted to call me "Annie" was my dad, brothers, and sisters. That's it.

"What?" I ask sternly, still staring at my book, and still in a bad mood.

"Umm... How are you?" he asks.

"How the hell do you think I am?!" I ask glaring at him squarely in the eyes. He flinched and backed up a few paces. How was I doing this to my own brother? I don't know! It just... comes out before I know it...

"Crappy?" he guessed.

"Nah dibs Sherlock!" I said-still irritated.

"I'm really sorry that she did that to you... but you need to be strong... contain your anger." he says.

"Contain my anger?! If I contain my anger any more, I will explode Jason!" I say sitting up. I can tell he was scared, but he stood his ground with a strait face.

"I know-we know- how you feel Annabeth-"

"But you guys aren't being harassed by Drew! And she knows enough about me to get me going too!" I cut him off. he sighed and composed himself again. There was a hint of sorrow and pity in his gaze though.

"No, no we're not... but we don't have Mother either... so you're not the only one depressed about the subject." he said.

"At least you have step moms to tuck you in at night! While I've just got Dad!"

"And that isn't enough?!" he challenged. There was whining at the door and there stood Carson, ears back, head ducked, and scared eyes. I was standing now, and I collapsed on my bed. There I sat, head in hands, elbows resting on knees. I almost started crying again, but composed myself. She walked over to me, belly on the ground. She sat and rested her head on my knee. I smoothed back her fur and picked out the briers in her fur. When I had calmed down I apologized to Jason.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Hmmh?" he grunted.

"I'm sorry. I just got so worked up about Drew that I forgot about everything else so sorry." I looked back down at Ccarson and smiled softly. She licked my hand and I patted the end of the bed and she hopped on. she curled up and layed her head on her crossed paws.

"It's ok..." I heard him say quietly. One of my younger siblings came over and bent on her knees and stuck her hand out to the wolf. She giggled when Carson licked her hand. I smiled.

"Her name's Carson." I told her.

"Carson..." she whispered. Carson's ears perked up at the mention of her name. That made the little girl smile even wider. Me too. She went back to her bunk and layed down, smiling at the wolf. I layed down too. I got under the covers and watched Carson as I drifted off into my dreams...

**I hope this chapter wasnt too confusing or long for you guys but its up so hope yall like it! PM me if you get an idea for the next chapter or have any complaints or questions! thanks for the comments! love yall(nh)!**


End file.
